iShould Have Knocked
by 5gravity
Summary: Sam walks in on Freddie doing something his mama wouldn't be proud of. Guess she should have knocked... Oneshot. Rated M for language and smut. {Seddie} {Sam/Freddie}
Freddie only lived just down the street, so it didn't take me that long to get there. Freddie and I were supposed to think of new iCarly segments while Carly was visiting her grand dad. It was the peacefulness of the short walk that lifted my shoulders, and put relaxation back in my mind. The way the cool autumn breeze ran through the rips in my skinny jeans, and the sound of the leaves rolling around on the side walk. I didn't like summer much. It wasn't the heat that turned me off, it was that every time I would leave my house, there would be kids screaming across the street in the park.

I shook these thoughts away and knocked on the door after walking up the stone pathway to his house. I looked around and his mom wasn't home, and if Freddie was gaming or anything, he would have the headset on and not hearing my small hands knocking in the front door of his apartment. I turned the doorknob, smiling when the front door opened.

Freddie always left the door unlocked, or his mom did, one of the two. Either way the Benson apartment was always free for me to walk into whenever. I set my bag by the door and made the long journey down the hall to his room. His door was open an ajar and I pushed it open carelessly not think much of it, until my eyes were locked on Freddie, who lay on his double bed, tangled in the sheets, with his hand wrapped around his cock.

He hadn't noticed me walk in, and his breathing was jagged and he let out a small whimper every time his fingers brushed over the tip.

A squeak left my lips, which caught his attention, and he instantly sat up, throwing the blankets over himself, disturbing my vision from his hardness. I gulped, and exited the room quickly, not closing the door fully. I leaned against the door and looked up at the ceiling and let out a disoriented sigh.

"Shit." I heard him mutter and then groan in embarrassment.

"Benson I'm sorry!" I announced.

"I just- I came to- We were supposed to come up with more ideas for iCarly." I stuttered.

"Oh um right.." His voice wavered awkwardly.

"You can just give me a minute, if you don't wanna- you know."

I bit my lip looking at the floor, as I felt the wetness between my thighs I hadn't noticed before. I scolded my body, and reminded myself that it was Benson we were talking about. Freddie Benson, my arch nemesis, who never in the years I've known him, appeared unattractive to me in any way, shape, or form.

Tell that to my raging hormones and sudden... lust? My skin was hot, and the only thing that felt remotely cold, was the door on my back. I cringed, and clutched the doorknob in my hand. My other hand still wrapped tightly around the strands of my blonde hair, I sighed before turning around to step back into his room.

His eyes snapped up at me, from staring off awkwardly. I swallowed hard, and made my way slowly to the bed where he sat. I looked up at him and shoved my hands in my pockets. He stared down at is knees that he had tucked into his arms.

"Freddie?" I cringed, tilting my head and wondering if he was going to be okay.

His cheeks were a bright pink, and he seemed like he couldn't even look at me. I shifted my feet, and shuffled my way over to him. As I sat on the bed in front of him, he looked away, and stared at the floor.

"Benson look at me." I ordered.

He sighed, and painfully met my eyes, his cheeks flushed the same colour, unchanging. I shifted myself closer to him and gave him a sympathetic look.

"Listen..." I sighed.

"It's okay."

"You didn't just say that." He bitterly replied.

"Okay.." I face palmed.

"That was a stupid thing to say." I shook my head.

"But it's true." I continued.

"I'm just saying."

"Please, I really don't want to have this conversation with you." He sighed, dropping his head in his knees.

"I've never been so embarrassed in my life!" He pointed out, his voice muffled.  
I sighed not knowing what else to say. I cringed at first as the imagine flashing back into my mind, the way he threw his head back, and rolled his eyes at the pleasure. The small, but provocative sounds that came from his lips, the bright red puffy lips he created by biting them too much. All of it hit me like a smack in the face, and I couldn't control what I felt, and eventually what I did. After digging my nails into my leg, feeling the need for him. I just lost it.

I forced his head up from his knees by his hair, and crashed my lips against his. He whimpered in surprise, but his eyes slowly fluttered shut, and kissed me back carefully, not sure of what he was to do.

"If you don't wanna talk about it..." I sighed, after pulling away.

"Then maybe I could help." I growled.

"H-Help with what?" He stuttered.

I looked down between his legs and glance back up at his face, and I watched as his eyes went wide in shock.

"Would you like that?" I asked him.

He swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat, before nodding furiously. I stripped myself of my sweater and threw it on the floor. I smirked and forced his legs apart, placing myself between them, and leaning up to his lips. I set my hand behind his neck, and forced his lips on mine. A small noise came from his throat in the surprise. I curled my fingers in the hair on the back of his head, and pulled on it, making him gasp. I removed my lips from his and dug my teeth into his neck, instantly hearing a groan from his lips. I smirked, using the hand that wasn't tangled in his hair, to feel the abs under his skin, my hand moving under the fabric of his band T.

"Benson." I snapped.

His eyes shot open and he glanced down at me.

"Shirt. Off." I ordered.

He reached down to grab the hem of his T-shirt in his hands, when I stopped him.

"Not yours." I growled.

I crawled up his body and placed my lips at his ear.

"I meant, mine." I whispered.

He gulped hard, and took the bottom of my tank top, and slowly lifting it off me I gasped at the feeling off his cold fingers when they brushed against my skin. The shirt left my body and he threw it with my sweater. I tackled him to the bed again, licking his bottom lip quickly, he allowed me to battle my tongue with his. I bit his lip, causing him to moan uncontrollably. I took both his hands in mine, and guided them to my breasts. He ran his hands over them, emitting goosebumps around the cleavage of my bra.

"God." He whispered, staring down at my tits as he fondled them.

"They're perfect.." He added.

This made me bite my lip and my hands grabbed his belt harshly, and forced it undone. I pulled his jeans back down to his ankles, letting him kick them off his feet. I traced my finger along the outline of his cock making him shiver. He bit his lip, suppressing sounds.

"I wanna hear you."

"You'll hear me when you stop teasing me." He whined through gritted teeth.

I smirked, and pulled his underwear off. I watched as his cock stood to attention and smack against his stomach. I studied him for a moment, this time getting a better look than from standing at the door. He was bigger than I anticipated, and I licked my lips at the sight of him. He watched me do this, and he sat up, ripping his shirt off, throwing it behind me. I crawled my way up his legs, sliding my fingers lightly up his thighs, clawing skin every so often. He groaned through gritted teeth and glared at me, and smiled smugly. I took him in my right hand and pumped him twice before I lowered my lips over him.

"Oh god.." He immediately moaned, feeling his tip against my tongue. I swirled my tongue around him and grazed my teeth lightly against him.

He moaned, throwing his head back. I felt his hand intertwine his fingers in my hair, before he pushed my head down further causing his tip to hit the back of my throat. I moaned sending vibrations up his cock. He gasped and I felt him twitch in my mouth before I pulled myself off him.

He looked at me confused.

"I want you." I stuttered nervously.

He breathed heavy at this, and swallowed, just as nervous.

"I- I've never..." He trailed off, leaving me to wonder until it all made sense.

"Benson?" I whispered, my mouth dropping and my eyes widen as he nods.

I crashed my lips to his once more, and I reach behind me to unclasp my bra and fling it behind me. My breasts bounced free and Freddie's hands instantly clung to them, his fingers running over my nipples, and he watched my eyes clench shut, and a moan come from my mouth. His hand went to my jeans an unbuttoned them forcing them down my legs. I ripped my thong down my legs and flung it somewhere. I suddenly ran his fingers up the lips at my entrance.

I moan in pleasure, and I climb over him, positioning myself above him. I push myself down over his cock and feel him fill me. I let out a breath I had been holding a while. I instantly bucked my hips forward, hearing a groan from the dweebs lips.

"Holy fuck..." He whispered as I rocked back and forth on top of him.

"You like that?" I asked him in his ear.

"How does that feel?" I seductively whispered.

He moaned in response.

"Oh god." I gasped, feeling myself pick up the pleasure off him.

I bucked my hips back and forth on top of him and gripped his shoulders, digging my nails in.

"Shit Sam.." Freddie started.

"That feels so good.." He moaned out.

I yelped the sound of his name, pushing myself over him, making cure my clit had friction against his cock.

I felt myself drifting off as he twitched inside me. I could feel his nails on my back and I moaned out loudly.

"Freddie!" I shouted.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum." He warned me.

I let my walls clench around him as I screamed out cuss words, and different sounds of pleasure taking form of his name. I felt myself release over him as my juices ran down his cock and onto his lower stomach.

I pulled myself off him just as he screamed out, mumbling strings of cuss words as his fingers clutched the bed sheets harshly, before I watched the white liquid shoot up from his dick, and spurts of it landing on my stomach and chest as he pumped himself off his high. I stopped rubbing my fingers around my clit when we both calmed down.

I fell down beside him, and sighed, out of breath.

"What did we just do?" I heard him say, as he wrinkled his nose.

"We never, speak of it." I muttered between gritted teeth, as I lay there trying to catch my breath.


End file.
